vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Pokémon
TV Tokyo | emissoras luso = Tooncast Cartoon Network Brasil Rede Globo (5ª) Rede Record (1ª–4ª) Rede Família (1ª–4ª) RBTV(1ª) Ulbra TV (1ª–4ª) RedeTV! Rede Diário (Alguns episódios da 1ª temporada) Novo Canal (1ª) SIC | episódios = 275 (Lista de episódios) }} TV Tokyo | emissoras luso = Cartoon Network Brasil Rede Globo (6ª–7ª) RedeTV! (8ª–9ª) SIC | episódios = 193 (Lista de episódios) }} TV Tokyo | emissoras luso = Cartoon Network Brasil RedeTV! Panda Biggs | episódios = 191 (Lista de episódios) }} TV Tokyo | emissoras luso = Cartoon Network BrasilPokémon: Black & White estreia no Cartoon Network | episódios = 86 (Lista de episódios) }} é uma marca japonesa mundialmente conhecida que engloba uma variada gama de produtos. Dividida em várias mídias, foi iniciada com os jogos eletrônicos de RPG [[Pokémon Red e Blue|''Pokémon Red'' e Blue]], para o video game portátil Game Boy, em fevereiro de 1996. Pokémon é a criação do programador japonês Satoshi Tajiri e seu amigo, o desenhista e designer Ken Sugimori. Após seus primeiros jogos, vários outros foram produzidos (num total de 43), e a série se expandiu para vários mangás, um jogo de cartas oficial, um anime – hoje em sua 15ª temporada – e 14 filmes já lançados. Pokémon tornou-se um marco na [[cultura popular|cultura pop]] dos anos 90 até 20031up.com: Pokémon cultural influence. Acesso em 13 de maio de 2007. e a venda de seus jogos ultrapassou 180 milhões de unidades em todo o mundo,Pokémon has sold 180 million copies. Acesso em 26 de julho de 2008. o que levou a série a ser a segunda mais vendida da NintendoPokémon Elite 2000 arquivos janeiro de 2007. Acesso em 17 de maio de 2007 e também de todo o mundo,The Top 10 Best-Selling Game Franchises, acesso em 1 de março de 2008. ambas as vezes atrás apenas de os jogos da série Mario Bros. A origem de toda a série são os video games feitos para os consoles da Nintendo. As características principais dos jogos de Pokémon são a necessidade de colecionar diferentes monstros e a opção de escolher quais farão parte do grupo do jogador e como serão treinados. Várias vezes, os jogos foram considerados inovadores no quesito conexãoMSNBC archives. Acesso em 13 de maio de 2007.Gamespot: Pokémon FireRed review. Acesso em 13 de maio de 2007. já que a partir de Pokémon Red, Blue e Green a ligação entre videogames era possível, conectando-se dois Game Boys através do cabo ''Game Link'' e permitindo a troca de Pokémon e batalhas entre os jogadores. Criados pela empresa Game Freak, os jogos de Pokémon tinham o intuito de interagir com os jogadores e fazê-los interagirem com outros, batalhando e trocando os Pokémon de uma versão para outra. Após os primeiros jogos, os criadores fizeram um "anime", que marcou o início da "invasão" de Pokémon ao Ocidente no final da década de 90 e também proporcionou a vinda de outros animes. Com mais de 750 episódios exibidos no Japão,Lista de Episódios de Pokémon. Acessado em 19 de março de 2007 o anime de Pokémon é o quinto desenho animado há mais tempo em exibição nos Estados Unidos, sendo superado apenas por Os Simpsons, O Rei do Pedaço, Arthur e South Park.Cinco coisas que você não sabia sobre o universo Pokémon, Acesso em 8 de dezembro de 2007. No Brasil foi lançado um CD intitulado Para Ser Um Mestre, da gravadora Abril Music, onde as canções são em português e todos os artistas são brasileiros. Criação Quando jovem, Satoshi Tajiri tinha como passatempo a entomologia.Entrevista com Satoshi Tajiri. TimeAsia. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. Quando cresceu, Tajiri decidiu não fazer uma faculdade e sempre se demitia dos empregos que seu pai lhe dava para jogar em fliperamas, até que resolveu fazer um curso técnico, criando depois sua revista, conhecida como GameFreak. Trabalhando na revista, Tajiri conheceu Ken Sugimori, com quem fez amizade e trabalhou por um longo tempo. No ano seguinte, os dois resolveram criar um jogo para o Game Boy, que tinha feito um grande sucesso com Tetris. Ao ver o cabo de Game Link, Tajiri pensou na ideia de passar informações de um Game Boy a outro. Influenciado por séries como Final Fantasy e Dragon Quest e associando a ideia com a metamorfose, Tajiri criou um RPG onde monstros podiam evoluir e serem passados de um portátil a outro. A produção durou dois meses. Neste meio tempo, a Nintendo já estava em declínio, e a Sony sem ideias para o portátil. Poucos da Game Freak acreditavam que o jogo faria sucesso e até mesmo por falta de recursos, as ações da empresa estavam em xeque com Pocket Monsters. Em fevereiro de 1996, são lançados [[Pokémon Red e Blue|''Pocket Monsters Red'' e Green]]. Inicialmente, os jogos não fizeram sucesso, mas à medida que os meses passavam mais unidades eram vendidas, até chegar a marca de um milhão de cópias em um ano.Pokémon e suas origens. Acesso em 25 de junho de 2008. O universo Pokémon thumb|180px|Parque temático de Pokémon em [[Nagoya, Aichi.]] Esta frase, trecho inicial de Pokémon 8: Lucario e o Mistério de Mew,[http://www.serebii.net/movies/mew Lucario e o Mistério de Mew]. Sinopse do filme. Acessado em 26 de fevereiro de 2007. define basicamente o que são os Pokémon: criaturas que se desenvolveram ao longo do tempo e fizeram amizade com os humanos. Certas pessoas e fãs acreditam que o universo Pokémon é uma dimensão paralela ao universo da Terra, enquanto outros dizem que é uma forma mais evoluída do planeta – embora nenhuma das duas hipóteses tenha sido confirmada até hoje. A história do universo Pokémon nunca foi contada por completo e são vistos eventos do presente e poucos eventos ocorridos no passado, muitos em forma de lenda. Acredita-se que essa história é bastante extensa e compreende desde um início confuso e misterioso, com a criação de Dialga e Palkia — Tempo e Espaço, respectivamente — por Arceus — o criador do universo e de todos os Pokémon, que se originou apartir de um ovo no caos — até um presente, que mostra quais as interações entre os Pokémon e os humanos e quais os fatos ocorridos, bons ou maus, que envolvem humanos, Pokémon e a natureza. O termo universo Pokémon também pode se referir a todos os produtos feitos com o nome da marca, indo desde produtos alimentícios até Pokédexes eletrônicas altamente sofisticadas. Atualmente, existem várias empresas licenciadas que produzem e vendem produtos de merchandising com a marca Pokémon, movimentando um mercado bilionário anualmente. Espécies Ataques/habilidades Cada Pokémon tem sua habilidade, que provocam mudanças na batalhas ou fora delas. Existem habilidades que podem anular o dano de um ataque, provocar mudanças nos status do Pokémon (Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense e Speed) ou impor uma condição ao Pokémon na batalha. Alguns exemplos são as habilidades Levitate (levitação), onde o Pokémon com essa habilidade não leva o dano de ataques terrestres, e Arena Trap (armadilha na arena), onde Pokémon sem a habilidade Levitate e que não sejam do tipo voador não podem sair da luta até derrotar o oponente. Algumas espécies podem ter duas habilidades diferentes, mas não as duas ao mesmo tempo. Jogos eletrônicos Em torno de cada três anos, novos jogos de Pokémon conhecidos como RPGs originais — jogos nos quais são apresentados uma nova região, espécies de Pokémon, personagens e conceitos que acabam servindo de base para jogos seguintes — são lançados e com eles inicia-se um nova geração de jogos Pokémon. Existem hoje cinco gerações, cada uma para certo portátil da Nintendo, começando com o Game Boy, passando pelo Game Boy Color e Game Boy Advance, e chegando ao Nintendo DS e também agora previsto para 1 jogo para a Nintendo3DS. Ao todo, existem 649 Pokémon divididos entre essas gerações. Além dos RPGs Originais, há outros dois tipos de jogos: os Plataformas, que têm como função principal conectar um RPG Original a um console caseiro, como Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube e Wii, e os spin-offs, jogos que não apresentam características marcantes da série mas pertencem a dela, produzidos para diferentes consoles. Pokémon em outras mídias Anime O anime mostra Ash Ketchum e seu Pikachu em sua aventura para se tornar um mestre Pokémon. Seus amigos Brock e Misty o acompanham em grande parte dessa jornada. Outros protagonistas incluem Tracey, May e Max, Dawn, Iris e Cilan. Durante toda a série há a presença da Equipe Rocket. Seus três integrantes que mais aparecem são Jessie, James e Meowth, que têm como objetivo roubar Pokémon, em especial o Pikachu de Ash. Ash vai passando por várias regiões ao longo de sua jornada, como a de Kanto, a de Johto, a de Hoenn, a de Sinnoh e a de Unova. E assim Ash junto aos seus amigos exploram esse maravilhoso mundo Pokémon cheio de aventuras e novas espécies de Pokémon. Na série quando Ash e Cilan estão na região de Unova começam a andar com a 8º líder de Ginásio a Líder de dragão chmada Íris. Trading Card Game Pokémon tem uma série de jogos de cartas conhecidos antigamente no Brasil como Pokémon Estampas Ilustradas e chamado hoje pelo nome em inglês, Pokémon Trading Card Game. É composto por uma série de cartas com as quais dois jogadores podem duelar. Lançado primeiramente no Japão em 1997 pela Media Factory e nos Estados Unidos pela Wizards of the Coast a partir de 1999, hoje conta com 34 expansões, cada uma sempre com novas cartas e Pokémon com novos ataques e tipos. Trading Figure Game O Trading Figure Game foi criado na Austrália em 2006, trazendo uma série de figuras colecionáveis de Pokémon que se assemelham com um RPG de tabuleiro, mas utiliza também elementos do Trading Card Game. O jogo consiste em atravessar um tabuleiro sem ser nocauteado e chegar ao ponto final, vencendo o adversário. O jogo, feito para dois jogadores, é dividido em turnos, onde o Pokémon pode atacar o adversário girando sua figura até parar. Caso pare no local certo, o ataque é bem sucedido e o oponente recebe dano, mas caso não pare nesse local, o ataque é cancelado. Assim como o Trading Card Game, o Trading Figure Game também traz as cartas de treinador, que são usadas para melhorar a situação do Pokémon em batalha. O Trading Figure Game também traz miniaturas de verdadeiros treinadores que vêm dos jogos da série e suas ações podem mudar o rumo da partida. Atualmente, existe uma expansão da série chamada de Pokémon Trading Figure Game: Next Quest e seu lançamento foi no dia 15 de agosto de 2007 na América.Pokémon TFG Homepage. Acesso em 1 de julho de 2007. Tanto o TCG quanto o TFG de Pokémon são administrados pela subdivisão da The Pokémon Company, chamada de Pokémon Organized Play, que administra quase todos os torneios em toda a América.POP - What is?. Acesso em 1 de julho de 2007. Filmes Para cada temporada de Pokémon, há um filme produzido especialmente para o cinema no Japão. Existem quatorze filmes já lançados e um em produção. Os filmes de Pokémon são mais sérios e trazem um enredo mais desenvolvido que o do anime. Os filmes quase sempre têm a salvação do mundo por Ash e seus amigos como plano de fundo, com exceção do oitavo filme. Cada filme tem um curta-metragem estrelando Pikachu e seus amigos em aventuras separadas de seus treinadores. Pokémon é a série de desenho com o maior número de filmes já produzidos, superando Em Busca do Vale Encantado, e também de Dragon Ball Z com 15 filmes já lançados os dois. Mangá O mangá original, denominado Poketto Monsutā SPECIAL, foi primeiramente lançado no Japão e, com o sucesso da série, expandiu-se globalmente, sendo rebatizada de Pokémon Adventures. São vários arcos. Cada arco tem enredo e personagens diferentes dos do anime, tendo como protagonistas pessoas baseadas nos treinadores dos jogos. Atualmente está em seu sexto arcoMangá Pokémon Adventures. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. no Japão, com um sétimo sendo planejado para o fim de 2008. Pokémon Adventures é o mangá original da série, mas há muitos outros tipos de mangá, que contam diferentes histórias, como Pokémon Zensho e Pokémon Chamo-Chamo Party, que não apresentam personagens vistos em outras séries ou mídias e também mangás como The Electric Tale of Pikachu, conhecido no Brasil como Pokémon em Quadrinhos, e Ash & Pikachu, que têm como personagens principais Ash Ketchum e seu amigo Pikachu, além de cinco mangás adaptados de filmes de Pokémon e duas séries de mangás baseadas em jogos: uma em Pokémon Colosseum e outra em Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Críticas à série Pokémon não apenas recebeu elogios, mas também críticas ruins e contestações quanto a alguns aspectos. Um deles é o design da Jynx original que tinha a pele preta. Muitas pessoas diziam que era um tipo de racismo contido nos jogos,Serebii.net. Episódios banidos do anime. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. sendo criticado pela revista Black World TodayBlack World Today. The Black World Today. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. dizendo que era uma ofensa às crianças, logo após o especial Holiday Hi-Jynx ir ao ar, na época do Natal. Em resposta à crítica, a Nintendo decidiu mudar a cor do Pokémon, alterando sua cara de preta para roxa. Pokémon é seriamente criticado por racismo. Até mesmo Brock, que tem uma pele mais escura no anime, teve de ter sua pele um pouco mais clara nos jogos. Muitas igrejas neo pentecostais dos Estados Unidos (mas também de outros países como Brasil) acreditam que Pokémon é uma série satânica,"Satanismo em Pokémon", Cephas Ministry."Pokémon: Jogo inocente ou?", God and Science. embora o tema religião nunca tenha sido mencionado na série. As "conexões" mais comuns que essas comunidades apresentam entre Pokémon e o satanismo são: * Pokémon seriam demônios, são capturados e invocados para fazer o mal. * As Insígnias de Ginásio seriam talismãs mágicos que servem para controlá-los. * Pedras mágicas (as Pedras Pokémon, usadas para evoluir Pokémon como o Pikachu e o Eevee) tornariam os Pokémon ainda mais demoníacos. * Alguns Pokémon, como Murkrow e Darkrai, representam bruxas, fantasmas e demônios. Mas não são apenas igrejas evangélicas que criticam a série. Judeus criticam o TCG por usar a suástica em algumas cartas. O Papa João Paulo II também já criticou Pokémon, alegando que viola a Criação segundo a Gênesis, mas em um pronunciamento em 2000, alegou que Pokémon seria apenas fruto de uma "imaginação fértil" e que não haveria problema em sua existência e ainda aprovou a série.Pokémon earns papal blessing. Acesso em 26 de abril de 2007. Outra crítica quanto à religião foi no México,Padre mexicano queria queimar Pokémons, mas pede perdão a fiéis. Folha Online, acesso em 24 de maio de 2007 onde um padre planejou uma queima de vários objetos da série, mas desistiu. Pokémon também recebe críticas relativas aos maus tratos de animais. O mecanismo principal da série, as batalhas, são comparadas com brigas de galo."Hands on with DS' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team," Pocket Gamer. Acessado em 26 de fevereiro de 2007. Dessa maneira, treinadores capturariam e fariam os Pokémon batalharem até a morte. Outros também dizem que isso encoraja as crianças a fazerem crueldades com os animais e a apostarem ilegalmente."Pokémon: The First Movie Parental Review," Screen It!. Acessado em 26 de fevereiro de 2007 O uso de Pokémon para batalhas até a morte é malvisto na série, tanto que apenas os vilões, como as Equipes Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactica e Plasma se baseiam nesse princípio e sempre são interrompidos pelos heróis. A mecânica do jogo se baseia na competição entre treinadores, mas sem o massacre de um Pokémon sobre outro. Tanto que nas batalhas, a vitória dada pela morte do adversário é proibida. Em alguns momentos, pensaram em proibir produtos da série em vários países incluindo Brasil, o que não mais acontecerá. Há, ainda, a acusação de Pokémon não ser original e sim uma cópia do anime Plawres Sanshiro, de 1983.Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 Enquanto em Pokémon os monstrinhos de bolso batalham, no anime Plawres Sanshiro são robôs capturados e usados para batalhar. Um caso semelhante, mas a favor de Pokémon, ocorreu na China, onde o mascote de um campeonato de futebol foi criticado como plágio do personagem Jirachi.Chinese Sports Mascot Accused of Plagiarising Pokémon. Comipress, acesso em 29 de maio de 2007 O anime de Pokémon sempre foi considerado muito cheio de clichês.Animes Reviews. Them Anime.com, acesso em 16 de maio de 2006. Exemplos disso são o constante tema da Equipe Rocket, as sempre frustradas tentativas de captura de Pikachu por métodos sempre falhos e também a ingenuidade de Ash em relação ao mundo Pokémon, e muitos consideram esse como o motivo de o anime ter afastado vários fãs da série. O anime nunca foi aprovado por muitos pais e foi considerado "difícil" de assistir.Everything2.com. Acesso em 16 de maio de 2006 Influências culturais thumb|Um [[Boeing 747-400 temático da All Nippon Airways.]] [[Ficheiro:名鉄2201Fギラティナ・シェイミ号20080720.jpg|thumb|Trem Giratina e Shaymin da série Meitetsu 2200.]] thumb|Trem da série [[Séries E3 - Shinkansen|Shinkanses E3 com desenhos de Pokémon.]] Pokémon também tem várias influências culturais, sendo considerada uma marca na cultura pop. A começar pela conhecida Febre Pokémon, que "invadiu" o mundo no final da década de 90, quando Pikachu e seus amigos invadiram não apenas os videogames e a televisão, mas também várias lojas de brinquedos e várias pessoas compravam produtos com a marca da série. Pokémon é considerada a ponte cultural entre o Ocidente e o Japão quando se fala em video games, conquistando tantos fãs quanto no país de origem. Após alguns anos, perto do lançamento de [[Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' e Sapphire]], a febre havia acabado. Embora os jogos de Pokémon ainda vendessem milhões de cópias, os produtos desapareceram e muitos dos fãs que Pokémon havia conquistado desinteressaram-se pela série. Pikachu já apareceu duas vezes na Parada de Dia de Ação de Graças da empresa Macy's, uma loja de departamentos dos Estados Unidos. Pokémon também teve Boeings estilizados, milhares de itens de merchandising por causa da Febre Pokémon, dois parques temáticos, um em Nagoya, no Japão e outro em Taipei, em Taiwan, várias lojas especializadas em Pokémon, denominadas Pokémon Centers, pelo mundo, principalmente no Japão, além de ser capa da Time Magazine em 1999.TIME Magazine 1999. Acesso em 28 de abril de 2007. Pokémon também virou um espetáculo musical chamado Pokémon Live! encenado na Broadway, surgido no final de 2000 nos Estados Unidos e baseado no anime, mas com algumas diferenças. Aparentemente seria um sucesso e estava indo rumo à Europa em 2002, mas, por motivos desconhecidos, foi cancelado.http://classic-web.archive.org/web/20000815065533/http://www.pokemon.com/events/live.html Nintendo. "Pokémon Live!", site Pokémon World Também aparecem referências em diversos programas. Em Os Simpsons (The Simpsons, no original),Pokémon Ripoofs. Acesso em 28 de abril de 2007. há uma sátira ao episódio do Porygon, que levou mais de 600 crianças japonesas aos hospitais, onde Homer e a família têm tonturas ao ver um desenho semelhante. No episódio 310 do desenho Southpark, que foi exibido em 3 de Novembro de 1999 nos Estados Unidos, também houve uma sátira. Os personagens assistiam ao "Chimpokomon" na TV, e compravam todos os produtos da série, satirizando a "pokéfebre".http://www.southparkstudios.com/guide/episodes/s03e10-chinpokomon SouthPark Episode Guide Bibliográficas * Tobin, Joseph, ed. Pikachu's Global Adventure: The Rise and Fall of Pokémon. Duke University Press., fevereiro de 2004. ISBN 0-8223-3287-6. * Revista Nintendo World № 102 Futuro Comunicações, janeiro de 2007. Site oficial da revista Ligações externas * * * * * * * Categoria:Séries de manga Categoria:Séries de anime Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Shōnen Categoria:Animes sobre criaturas de batalha